Fall in Love Diary
by Jossif-kun
Summary: El amor puede salvarte, puede sacarte del mas profundo abismo y entregarte tu final feliz ¿siempre es así verdad? AU Yuri ShanaXYoshida mal summary.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Shakugan no Shana y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, o sino el ShanaXYoshida seria oficial XDXDXDXD.

**Advertencia: **AU, Universo Alternativo. Yuri/Femslash, osease una relación romántica entre dos mujeres, si no le agrada este tipo de historias simplemente puede ignorar esta y buscar otra que sea de su agrado, gracias.

**N/A**

El primer ShanaXYoshida de la pagina y creo que el primer yuri en español de Shakugan no Shana, es extraño ser el primero en algo; pero bueno, solo espero que al menos a una persona le guste. Ahora a la historia.

**Fall in Love Diary**

**Prologo**

Un hombre miraba una lapida fijamente en aquel cementerio, dejo delicadamente el ramo de flores que había traído desde el Japón, un gesto que nadie creería de alguien como él, le dio un último vistazo al nombre de la lapida y leyó rápidamente:

_Shana Carmel_

_1987 – 2013_

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Taro-san, o debería decir "Alastor"- apareció otro hombre, de cabello cano, con lentes oscuros y con un cigarro y una mueca burlona en el rostro.

-Yue- susurro el hombre apodado Alastor- ¿que hace el máximo líder de la triada en Japón en territorio americano?

-Ya sabes, tengo asuntos que atender en esta ciudad- dijo el aludido que saco una libreta bastante usada y antigua de sus bolsillos la cual lanzo a su interlocutor- tal vez quieras tener esto, a mi ya no me sirve para nada.

Taro observo fijamente la libreta que le había sido entregada, esta era de color rosa con corazones en la portada y contraportada, extrañado se dispuso a abrirla.

-¡Alto policía!- sorpresivamente aparecieron una gran cantidad de policías de Elite en el cementerio, rodeando a Taro y Yue- ¡Arriba las manos!

-Parece que no concluiste muy bien tus asuntos "Sydonay"- Alastor se dirigió a Yue, quien ya tenia las manos en alto.

-Tsk, los policías corruptos de occidente no son tan eficientes como creía- respondió con una cínica sonrisa, mientras tanto las fuerzas del orden procedían a arrestarlos a ambos.

_Un par de semanas después, dentro de una prisión en Japón_

Taro Araki, alias Alastor; un importante miembro de los Yakuza había sido finalmente extraditado, juzgado y condenado, y desde aquel mismo día comenzaba su sentencia. En su celda el pobre hombre saco una copia de la libreta que le había entregado el también condenado Yue Chi, alias Sydonay, en el caribe. No conocía muchos detalles acerca de su contenido salvo las partes que la Fiscalía había utilizado como pruebas en su contra y la de Yue, sin embargo una vez terminado el juicio había logrado que le dieran estas copias, puesto que el diario -ahora sabia que era un diario- era una parte importante de la vida personal de su difunta protegida y casi hija, así comenzó su lectura.

_Querido diario:_

_La verdad no se como empezar esto, pero hay tantas cosas que tengo que sacar de mi mente. Sabes, hoy le ofrecí a Sakai-kun el bento que siempre preparo para el y lo acepto igual que siempre, pero aun no parece darse cuenta de mis sentimientos. Oh, esta noche conocí a una chica bastante peculiar, su nombre era Shana y parece ser bastante tímida..._

**N/A**

Ya se, no aparecen ni Shana ni Yoshida, además de dar demasiados adelantos, pero necesitaba hacer este prologo para comenzar la historia o nunca la publicaría. Bueno ya escrito todo espero pacientemente sus comentarios y criticas (siempre que sean constructivas), así que ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!


	2. La Cazadora y la doncella

Disclaimer: Shakugan no Shana y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, escribo esto solo por diversión.

**Advertencia: **AU, Universo Alternativo. Yuri/Femslash, osease una relación romántica entre dos mujeres, si no le agrada este tipo de historias simplemente puede ignorar esta y buscar otra que sea de su agrado, gracias.

**Fall in Love Diary**

**Capitulo 1**

**La cazadora y la doncella**

Kazumi Yoshida escuchaba algunas canciones en una tienda de discos en el distrito comercial de Ciudad Misaki, ya era bastante tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. La extraña sensación de saberse observada la invadió por unos momentos, volteo su cabeza para visualizar a su posible observador, y lo que encontró fue a una jovencita de su edad con un largo cabello negro y vestida con un sobretodo negro que escondía el resto de su ropa; los ojos de la desconocida joven se desviaron una vez Yoshida hizo contacto visual con ellos.

La castaña emitió una pequeña risa- es bastante tímida- pensó, luego observo como la sonrojada chica buscaba nerviosamente entre los discos tratando de disimular. Dio otra risita antes de ofrecerle su ayuda.

-Sabes, este grupo es muy bueno, puedes escuchar, si quieres- le dijo ofreciéndole sus audífonos, la joven de cabello negro musito un "gracias" y se puso los audífonos, al poco tiempo su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa y agrado.

-Si, es bastante bueno- respondió forzando una expresión de indiferencia, lo cual arranco una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su interlocutora.

-Mi nombre es Kazumi Yoshida- se presento con una reverencia y una brillante sonrisa- mucho gusto.

-Yo soy Shana Carmel- la imito pero con una expresión mucho menos alegre. Fue allí donde comenzó todo, primero hablaron de música y de los diferentes cantantes de moda, luego pasaron a los temas escolares- allí Kazumi se entero que Shana nunca había asistido a la escuela y estudiaba en casa por razones que decía ignorar- hasta que finalmente la joven Yoshida se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se le había hecho y decidió regresar a casa.

-Ya tengo que irme- dijo la castaña viendo el reloj de su celular- oh si, ¿que te parece si intercambiamos correos electrónicos?

-Yo...no tengo correo electrónico- dijo Shana quien parecía un tanto avergonzada por ello.

-Oh, entonces te daré el mió y luego me mandaras un mensaje diciendo que eres tú Shana-chan- decía al mismo tiempo que escribía en uno de sus cuadernos.

-No me llames Shana-cha...-pero la morena no pudo terminar la frase, Kazumi arranco rápidamente la hoja y se la entrego bastante presurosa.

-¡Ya es tarde!- exclamo, hizo una reverencia y salio corriendo- ¡hasta luego Shana-chan!

Shana dio un suspiro, no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la tratara con tanta familiaridad, observo la hoja de papel y la guardo en su gabardina, ella también debía estar pronto en su "hogar". Una vez llego a él se encontró con su madre adoptiva Wilhelmina Carmel quien vestida totalmente de negro, como de costumbre, y revisaba minuciosamente su rifle de francotirador.

-¿Donde estabas?- pregunto con su voz siempre neutra.

-Fui a dar un paseo- respondió lacónicamente la morena.

-Procura a futuro que estos paseos no afecten nuestras "cacerías"- recomendó Wilhelmina, Shana solo asintió. A partir de ese momento el silencio reino en la habitación, no había necesidad de decir nada mas, la mujer mayor guardo su arma y se pudo a observar toda una serie de fotografías que tenia en una mesa frente a ella, mientras Shana iba a buscar sus propias armas. Aunque Wilhelmina era su madre adoptiva su relación no era precisamente de madre-hija, sino mas bien de maestra-alumna, de hecho la única razón por la que llevaba su apellido era solo un tramite jurídico necesario para que funcionara su tapadera.

Ambas eran parte de los "Cazadores", un grupo de elite creado por los Yakuza para eliminar aquellos mafiosos que querían pasarse de listos o jefes de las Triadas que les eran particularmente molestos. Aunque mas de los primeros que de los últimos. En Japón los Yakuza eran prácticamente parte de la sociedad, pues mantenían control sobre los criminales menores y así le evitaban problemas a los policías con quienes tenían una especie de pacto de no agresión, desgraciadamente no todos sus miembros respetaban el pacto y arriesgaban a todos los Yakuza a un enfrentamiento con una de las mas grandes potencias del mundo moderno, esos miembros eran los que eran eliminados por los cazadores quienes, por obvias razones, solo obedecían sus propias reglas, pese a servir a las mas altas esferas de la mafia japonesa. Nadie se salvaba de ellos, ni siquiera los jefes más poderosos y respetados. Shana era una de ellos, de hecho fue una de las primeras entre varios huérfanos criados precisamente con el fin de convertirse en "cazadores", por eso en toda su vida no había conocido mas que el asesinato y el deber que tenia para con su jefe, Alastor.

-Ya tengo que irme- dijo Wilhelmina con su habitual frialdad- esta será la primera vez que realizaras una cacería tú sola, recuerda: no dejes a ningún testigo con vida.

Shana asintió nuevamente, así era toda la comunicación en su mundo, fría, precisa y puntual. Por esa razón ella no comprendía por que el resto de la gente sonreía. Para ella los otros, los "civiles" no eran mas que posibles testigos o daños colaterales, según Alastor ellos eran la peor clase de ciegos, los que no querían ver lo que había a su alrededor. Estaban tan concentrados en sus propios asuntos que no se daban cuenta de la golpiza de allá, el asesinato de acá, la extorsión de la esquina o la venta de drogas a dos calles de sus casas, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a ignorar aquellos "detalles". Para Alastor eran afortunados en su ignorancia, para Wilhelmina idiotas, para Shana no eran mas que dificultades si se cruzaban en alguna misión, nada mas. Entonces, ¿por que fue precisamente la sonrisa de uno de ellos la que despertó su curiosidad?

Hace tres días la cazadora salio a uno de sus obligados descansos, usualmente si no había ninguna misión que cumplir por la mañana, ella se encargaba de entrenar la mayor parte del día que se mantenía despierta, pues la mayor parte de las cacerías se daban a altas horas de la noche. Ese día sin embargo eran sus "vacaciones" obligadas, para no fatigar su cuerpo y sobretodo su mente Alastor le había asignado un par de días a la semana para que saliera a recrearse, pero Shana hacia todo lo contrario: aburrirse. Las películas le parecían estúpidas, poco creíbles y absurdas; la música le parecía sosa (sobre todo su letra de las muchas canciones románticas), los espectáculos tristes intentos de entretenimiento, las tiendas simples escaparates de basura y chatarra muy vistosa, en fin todo en general de la vida fuera de su guarida le era aburrido.

-¡No crees que deberías ser mas directa Kazumi-chan!- la exclamación de una chica detrás de ella llamo su atención momentáneamente.

-La verdad no se como Oga-chan- respondió la que en aquel entonces era solo una desconocida chica de cabello castaño claro, Shana rodó los ojos. Aunque no estaba ni remotamente interesada en el romance, el bombardeo que hacían de él ya le daba alguna idea de lo que trataba la conversación.

-¡Pues solo dile que te gusta!

-¡Oga-chan!- grito Kazumi sonrojada- no puedo hacer eso, además...y si él me rechaza.

-Mmm- Ogata se cruzo de brazos y se puso pensativa por unos instantes- ¡no pasa nada Yoshida-chan!, estoy segura que eso nunca pasara, créeme solo tienes que asegurarte que sepa cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Tienes razón Oga-chan- respondió la chica de cabello castaño con una sonrisa.

-Esa es la actitud, ahora vamos a...- Shana dejo de prestar atención a la conversación, resulto ser una mas de tantas que había escuchado, y de las mas comunes y aburridas, colegialas hablando de amor, volteo un momento para ver como eran esta vez las chicas en las que había desperdiciado su precioso tiempo cuando vio algo que ella no había visto antes. La muchacha de cabello castaño que había respondido de forma tan entusiasta a su amiga ahora se veía cabizbaja, aun sonriendo pero con los ojos tristes. Aparentemente no se sentía tan segura acerca de sus posibilidades con el chico que era objeto de su afecto, pero se recupero rápidamente y corrió para alcanzar a su amiga.

La cazadora se encontraba confundida, anteriormente había visto expresiones similares, era lo que llamaban "sonrisa triste", pero en aquellas ocasiones no habían hecho ningún efecto en ella, excepto ahora. En los breves instantes que presencio aquella escena pudo sentir parte de la tristeza que sentía aquella chica. Aquello era inaudito, como cazadora conocía muy bien el dolor y el sufrimiento, muchas mas veces de las que recordaba sus "presas" le habían suplicado con desesperación por sus vidas, muchas le ofrecían dinero, otras poder, y unas pocas la amenazaban con que sus hombres vengarían su muerte; en ninguna de esas ocasiones sintió siquiera la mínima parte de sus sentimientos. A partir de ese momento aquella chica se convertiría en su obsesión.

-Ya es hora- se dijo, al parecer sus pensamientos ocuparon el poco tiempo que tenia para prepararse, pero no importaba, desde antes de salir de su guarida ya había estudiado todo lo referente al momento y lugar de "cacería", la arquitectura del lugar, la hora, el trafico de vehículos y personas. Acomodo su confiable Katana, reviso sus pistolas y sus granadas aturdidoras para luego dirigirse directamente a cazar Yakuzas estúpidos.

_Ciudad Misaki, 02:00, algún Edificio en Construcción._

Dos autos negros estacionaron cerca del edificio, de ellos salieron alrededor de 8 hombres, todos vestidos con trajes negros, de entre todos se destacaba uno, un hombrecillo viejo y mal encarado que llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca, una vez salio del auto el resto de los hombres lo siguió de cerca a la entrada al edificio.

-Hum, Iwasaki llego temprano- dijo aquel hombrecillo que parecía ser el jefe de los otros 7, entonces se dirigió a la entrada la cual ya estaba custodiada por otros dos hombres, estos lo dejaron entrar, a él ya sus subordinados, tan solo al verlo. Mientras tanto en un piso superior, un grupo de alrededor de 4 hombres los esperaban, detrás de ellos se encontraban alrededor de 10 cajas de madera de tamaño mediano, eran fusiles de guerra AK-47 y sus respectivas municiones, fáciles de conseguir en el extranjero, pero muy difíciles de internar al país, obviamente los hombres eran traficantes de armas. Ya habían recibido un adelanto por el trabajo y ahora solo esperaban recibir el resto y deshacerse de su mercancía lo mas antes posible, era muy peligroso manejar esa clase de carga, mas por los cazadores que por la propia policía, y hablando del diablo...

Un piso más arriba que los traficantes Shana se encontraba escuchando atentamente cada sonido que pudiera provenir de pisos inferiores, esta vez estaba sin el apoyo de Wilhelmina por lo que se encontraba prácticamente sin ninguna clase de apoyo logístico hasta la llegada de los equipos de limpieza.

-Ya era hora abuelo- dijo uno de los traficantes, su voz se escucho incluso en el piso superior debido al silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Shana supo que el momento había llegado, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia uno de los vacíos ventanales, anteriormente había atado una resistente cuerda a uno de los pilares que ahora estaba conectada a sus ropas, una vez fuera se balanceo y luego se deshizo de la cuerda para lograr ingresar por el ventanal del piso inferior.

- ¡Que demo...mátenla!- fue lo único que atino a decir el jefe de los traficantes ante la sorpresiva entrada de Shana, pero sus hombres no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. En un rápido movimiento la joven cazadora elimino a dos guardias con su Katana quedando frente a los Yakuza, estos sacaron sus armas pero también sucumbieron ante el filo de la espada de la morena, desgraciadamente los traficantes supervivientes reaccionaron y comenzaron a disparar. Shana esquivo los disparos rodando a un lado, el jefe Yakuza murió por el fuego amigo, el fuego se detuvo ante este hecho, la cazadora aprovecho la momentánea colusión para sacar sus pistolas. Los traficantes cayeron abatidos por los disparos de la cazadora antes que lograran reaccionar, al final solo Shana quedo en pie, saco un celular y llamo:

-Padre, acabo de terminar mi tarea, pero necesito ayuda para otro trabajo de la escuela, por favor regresa a casa- a los pocos minutos llegaron una gran cantidad de furgonetas, de ellas salieron varios hombres que se ocuparon de los autos, los cadáveres y las armas, no debían dejar rastro alguno.

-Buen trabajo Shana- un hombre bien trajeado ingreso en la habitación- impecable trabajo como siempre.

-Gracias Alastor- la morena dijo lacónicamente.

-Bien, es momento de irnos, tu también debes de limpiarte- Alastor se refería a la sangre que cubría sus ropas, su rostro y su espada.

-Entendido.

_Residencia Yoshida, 7 horas antes_

Kazumi Yoshida se encontraba prácticamente lista para dormir, pero antes había sentido la necesidad de llenar las páginas de su diario. Ese día precisamente fue bastante malo para Yoshida, a pesar de que en esencia no había sucedido nada fuera de su rutina- ir a la escuela, presentar sus deberes, hablar con sus amigos, darle su bento diario a Yuuji, insinuarle a Yuuji que tuvieran una cita, visitar el Distrito Comercial sola o con sus amigas, regresar a casa- sin embargo aquel era uno de esos días en los cuales se preguntaba si todos los esfuerzos que hacia para gustarle a Yuuji valían la pena. Ella llevaba haciendo esto desde que había entrado a la secundaria sin ninguna clase de resultado, además estaba el mejor amigo de Yuuji, Hayato Ike, él estaba obviamente enamorado de ella, pero era un amor no correspondido pues Kazumi no lo veía mas que como amigo, aunque ella hacia como que no se daba cuenta frente a él, por que a decir verdad sus vanos intentos para salir con ella la beneficiaban para acercarse mas a Yuuji (Kazumi aprovechaba para "agregar" a su interés amoroso en cada salida con Ike), pero se sentía mal por utilizarlo así.

-Y aun así Sakai-kun no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos- la castaña pensó en voz alta, a veces quería olvidar todo lo referente con Sakai Yuuji y sus sentimientos por él, por eso se fue sola a la tienda de discos en la tarde, quería olvidarlo todo entre las melodías de sus artistas favoritos. Su idea no había funcionado, debió adivinar que el peor lugar para olvidar sus problemas seria precisamente un lugar repleto de tonadas románticas...hasta la llegada de Shana. Por los breves momentos que paso con la morena fue capaz de olvidarlo todo acerca de Yuuji, la escuela, en general de todas sus preocupaciones. Desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron y luego del sonrojo de Shana una extraña sensación de curiosidad se apodero de ella. La morena resulto una chica bastante peculiar, aparentaba ser fría y estoica, pero sus sonrojos y su mal disimulada ternura demostraban que esa no era su verdadera faceta, y eso la intrigaba. Durante los instantes que estuvo con Shana su curiosidad la domino y quiso saber todo acerca de ella pero el tiempo no le fue suficiente, al parecer era una buena persona aunque atravesaba por situaciones un tanto particulares y a decir verdad parecía ser una persona bastante solitaria, seguro podrían convertirse en buenas amigas, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que le mandara su dirección de correo electrónico.

_Guarida Nº 1 de los Cazadores, 05:00_

Wilhelmina Carmel regreso de su cacería, esta le había tardado mas de lo normal, el numero de presas era superior al que esperaba y algunos casi se le escapan, afortunadamente su buena puntería loro fulminarlos. Estaba cansada y solo quería dormir, sin embargo algo le sorprendió, la luz de la sala estaba encendida, algo muy raro dado que salvo su misión el resto de las cacerías habían acabado hace horas, así que decidió ir a ver lo que sucedía.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- cuando ingreso a la habitación observo a Shana quien se encontraba bastante frustrada frente a la computadora.

-Wilhelmina, ¿me ayudas a crear un correo electrónico?

**N/A**

Actualización muy rápida, pero ya tenia el capitulo a medio hacer así que me dio bastante tiempo para terminarlo. Como pueden ver Yoshida esta enamorada de Yuuji, pero igual que en la serie este no se da por enterado, ¿que papel jugara a futuro? Ya lo verán, ya lo verán jeje. Acerca de los Yakuza y la sociedad en Japón es algo real, de hecho no fue si no hace poco que las autoridades se pusieron fuertes con ellos, no se si los Yakuza usaran fusiles de asalto o no, así que esa puede ser una licencia artística. Lo de la Triada en el Prologo, la verdad no se si tendrán tanto poder pero creo que si existen en países de Europa y América Latina también deben de haber en Japón, creo que eso es todo así que ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	3. 3-1 ¿Cita?

Disclaimer: Shakugan no Shana y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, escribo esto solo por diversión.

**Advertencia: **AU, Universo Alternativo. Yuri/Femslash, osease una relación romántica entre dos mujeres, si no le agrada este tipo de historias simplemente puede ignorar esta y buscar otra que sea de su agrado, gracias.

**Fall in Love Diary**

-¿Seaworld?- pregunto Kazumi al observar al chico de lentes con varias entradas en mano.

-Eh, si, tu sabes mi padre me dio estas entradas y...

-Ah, puede Sakai-kun...-trato de argumentar Kazumi.

-Su padre regresara a Ciudad Misaki luego de mucho tiempo no creo que pueda acompañarnos.

-Oga...

-Oga-chan y sus amigas ya tienen planes para el fin de semana- la castaña se puso bastante nerviosa, parecía que Ike tenia una enorme suerte, o había planeado muy bien esto, pero había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que no estaba en sus planes.

-¿Puedo llamar a una amiga?

**Capitulo** **2**

**3-1= ¿Cita?**

_Un día antes, Guarida Nº 1 de los Cazadores_

La cazadora Shana Carmel ya había mandado el mensaje a Kazumi Yoshida, la chica que había conocido el día de ayer. Había logrado conseguir la ayuda de Wilhelmina con las mejores mentiras que se ocurrieron y ahora esperaba desesperadamente la respuesta.

-Mandaste el mensaje hace solo quince minutos.

Shana se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su madrastra.

-¿De-desde cuando estas aquí?

-Llegué hace 16 minutos 13 segundos exactamente- respondió la mujer mayor- las mejillas de Shana se tiñeron de rojo y se apresuro a tapar la pantalla del monitor con su cuerpo.

-Es inútil, estabas tan distraída que pude leer tranquilamente tu mensaje- la morena volvió a sentarse, con las mejillas infladas y los brazos cruzados, como una niña regañada. Wilhelmina guardo silencio y entonces continúo:

-Por lo visto hiciste una amiga.

-N-n-no, es solo una, una, ah- Shana no sabia que decir, ¿como definir el hecho de que sentía curiosidad por la chica?

-No es bueno que extraños se acerquen demasiado a ti- Wilhelmina finalmente rompió el silencio- eres una cazadora, no debes tener esa clase de distracciones.

-Solo tengo curiosidad eso es todo- respondió Shana, de repente el ambiente ameno creado hace unos pocos instantes desapareció para regresar a la seria atmósfera de siempre dentro de la guarida.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, es algo que he escuchado en algunas ocasiones, creo que es un refrán- dicho esto Wilhelmina salio de la habitación. Shana se quedo pensando en las palabras de su madrastra "desde cuando hace caso de lo que dicen los civiles idiotas" pensó y continuo esperando la respuesta de Kazumi. Esta llegó al día siguiente con una muy grata sorpresa para Shana.

_Autobús rumbo a Seaworld, dos días después_

-"Esta no es una grata sorpresa"- pensó Shana al observar como aquel muchacho de lentes y cabello castaño oscuro charlaba amenamente con Kazumi en el asiento de a lado, mientras tanto ella se aburría junto a otro muchacho que trataba infructuosamente de entablar charla con ella, afortunadamente se había detenido o sino hubiera terminado golpeándolo para que se calle, pero lo que le era mas molesto era sin duda la atención que Kazumi le daba al chico de lentes.

El viaje termino rápido por fortuna para Shana, fue entonces que ingresaron a las instalaciones, una vez allí se dio cuenta que el denominado "Mundo Marino" era solo un parque de diversiones que tenia como tema al mar y la vida que allí habitaba. Pronto se vio en camino a uno de esos juegos de tiro en los que Ike trato de lucirse, al parecer uno de los premios- un enorme oso blanco- atrajo la atención de Kazumi, entonces el chico de lentes inmediatamente las dirigió allá.

-Vean como lo hace un profesional chicas- dijo Ike ya con el rifle en sus manos, apunto a su objetivo y falló. Shana lo miro con aburrimiento, sin embargo el muchacho no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, pago por otro tiro, esta vez tardo mas tiempo en disparar pero con el mismo resultado, la morena rodó los ojos, cuando Ike trato de pagar por el próximo tiro Shana se le adelanto.

-Creo que es hora de darle un descanso al "profesional"- dijo la cazadora con desdén, esto no paso por alto para Ike quien se limito a fruncir el ceño. Una vez Shana estuvo en posición de disparar la atención de sus acompañantes se centro en ella. Había logrado atraer la atención de Kazumi una vez más y por alguna extraña razón esto le agradaba. Apunto a su objetivo, disparo y dio en el blanco; el encargado la felicito y le entrego el peluche. Ike se ajusto los lentes incomodo, eso había significado un golpe a su orgullo, Shana lo sabia y le regalo una mirada arrogante antes de entregarle el peluche a Kazumi.

-¿Eh?- Kazumi recibió sorprendida el regalo- g-gracias Shana-chan dijo con un sonrojo- al ver tal expresión una extraña y cálida sensación la invadió, aquel gesto le era muy agradable a la vista y si pudiera no dejaría de verlo, pero esa sensación se esfumo una vez noto como Ike y el encargado la miraban sorprendidos, esto puso nerviosa a la morena.

-¡¿Que, que están mirando?!- Shana reacciono con un grito y un sonrojo. Tiempo después Yoshida le explicó que normalmente aquel acto era de índole romántico realizado por los chicos a las chicas que les gustaban, el sonrojo de la cazadora se intensifico, no es que tuviera sentimientos románticos por Kazumi, de hecho ella consideraba todo lo romántico como estúpido, ¿que clase de cazadora sufriría por lo que piensa de ella un simple civil?, aunque fuera otro cazador el objeto de cariño ella nunca desperdiciaría su tiempo en tratar de llamar la atención y atraer el cariño de otro. Tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, como sus cacerías, su entrenamiento y...

-¡Chicas, vamos a ver a los delfines!- llamó el chico de lentes ya en la entrada al espectáculo, una vez dentro encontraron buenos lugares donde sentarse. Ike se sentó a la derecha, Kazumi en el centro y Shana a la izquierda de la castaña. Pronto comenzó el espectáculo, un hombre apareció, el cual comenzó a dirigir a los delfines. El espectáculo embelezó al publico, excepto a Shana quien veía las piruetas de los mamíferos marinos con aburrimiento, volteo a ver a sus acompañantes y fue entonces que otro espectáculo sí logro hechizarla. El rostro de Kazumi brillaba con luz propia mientras disfrutaba el acto de los delfines, a decir verdad Kazumi era bastante bonita, pero "bonita" se quedaba corta para describirla a los ojos de Shana, al igual que la primera vez que la vio ahora podía sentir sus sentimientos. Admiración, sorpresa y gozo, tal como un niño pequeño se sorprende ante las cosas mas pequeñas y sencillas, y sus ojos, resplandecientes y llenos de... ¿pureza?, ¿vida?, no podía definirlo, solo sabia que era...

-Hermosa- susurro la cazadora, pero al parecer Kazumi la escucho por que volteo a verla y pregunto:

-¿Que?- Shana se sobresalto.

-He-he-hemos de irnos- respondió una sonrojada Shana.

-Pero los delfines...

-Tiene razón- intervino Ike quien observo atentamente la interacción de las dos chicas- hay mucho que ver todavía en Seaworld.

-Está bien- respondió la castaña un tanto decepcionada, Ike le ofreció una de sus manos para levantarse al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada retadora a Shana, esta recibió claramente el mensaje del muchacho. Lo que siguió fue una extraña competencia por la atención de Kazumi, primero Ike comenzó a monopolizar la conversación, sus conocimientos acerca de la vida marina, del parque así como su relativamente larga amistad con la castaña le daban ventaja. A la cazadora no le gustaba perder sin embargo, así que contraataco con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Como es la escuela?- pregunto, Ike quedo sorprendido ¿que clase de pregunta era esa?

-Oh- Kazumi reacciono- ahora recuerdo que nunca fuiste a la escuela ¿verdad Shana-chan?

-Uhm y como ustedes hablan de ella todo el tiempo- respondió con timidez, la otra chica entonces procedió a responder su pregunta, cuando Ike pudo reaccionar sus acompañantes ya se encontraban en una amena charla. El muchacho trato varias veces de intervenir aclarando algunas de las cosa que preguntaba Shana o lanzando algunos comentarios, pero la cazadora entonces reaccionaba a las respuestas cambiando de tema y a sus comentarios con otros comentarios solo que mordaces. Al final el chico se tuvo que conformar con ser la quinta rueda del carro y admitir la derrota, pues una vez Shana conseguía la atención de su amada Kazumi no había forma de apartar su mirada de la morena. La verdad era que no conocía nada de aquella chica, salvo que era amiga de Kazumi, pero desde que le regalo aquel peluche a la castaña, Ike no tuvo mas opción que verla como una rival y al parecer había perdido esta vez, aunque sabia que a Kazumi le gustaban los chicos y Shana no tenia ninguna oportunidad la derrota le sabia amarga. Pronto termino el día y debieron regresar, en el autobús los ánimos se calmaron. Esta vez le toco a Ike -por voluntad propia- observar como sus acompañantes charlaban amenamente, y vio nuevamente aquella brillante mirada en la morena, ahora sentía lastima por ella, por lo visto en Seaworld tenia sentimientos por Kazumi que esperaban ser correspondidos. El autobús los dejo en la parada desde donde se dispusieron a regresar a sus hogares.

-Disculpa Yoshida-chan, pero puedes adelantarte un poco, quisiera hablar un momento con Carmel-san- la declaración del chico las sorprendió a ambas, Kazumi fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Esta bien, entonces los esperare- la castaña comenzó su marcha rápidamente- "de que querrá hablar Ike-kun con Shana-chan"- se cuestiono mentalmente.

-Y bien, ¿que quieres?- cuestiono tajante la cazadora, no se sentía nada cómoda con esta situación.

-Escucha- comenzó Ike- ya se que tienes sentimientos por Yoshida-chan...

-¡¿De que diablos estas hablando?!- reacciono Shana inmediatamente, así como sus mejillas que se tiñeron de rojo inmediatamente- Y-y-yo no tengo...

-De todas formas- interrumpió el chico de lentes- ella esta enamorada de mi mejor amigo- la cazadora sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de ella al escuchar esas palabras, ¿que era esto?, ¿como unas simples palabras podían causarle tanto dolor?.

-Y eso a quien le importa- respondió la cazadora, pero su tono de voz era radicalmente diferente, casi como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas, ella apretó los dientes tratando de contener sus reacciones.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Ike al ver por lo que la morena pasaba- pero es mejor así, es menos doloroso de lo que pudo ser después- dicho esto el fue tras Kazumi dejando sola a Shana.

-"¡¿Y tu que sabes?!"- quiso gritarle la cazadora, pero se abstuvo, al final él era un civil, uno de los tontos útiles que sí se preocupaban por sus sentimientos, obviamente sabia mas de esto que ella que hasta hace poco los descubrió. Al final el dolor se hizo insoportable, y no pudo contener mas las lagrimas. Decidió irse de ese lugar, corrió a su guarida mientras unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras corrían por su rostro.

-¿Y Shana-chan?- pregunto Kazumi quien vio a Ike regresar solo de la parada de autobús.

-Dijo que tenia algo urgente que hacer- mintió el chico de lentes, tuvo que forzar una sonrisa, la vista de Shana con el corazón roto le afecto también -"al final hice lo correcto"- pensó para quitarse en algo la culpa.

Ya en la guarida Shana se le dio rienda suelta sus lagrimas, era la única vez que ella recordara el haber llorado, y no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero aun mayor era el dolor que sentía en su corazón. No había intercambiado más que unas cuantas palabras con Kazumi, no se conocían hace más de tres días y no conocía prácticamente nada de ella. ¿Entonces por que dolía tanto?, ¿por que dolía tanto el saber que le regalaba su sonrisa a alguien mas?, ¿que había alguien a quien le entregaba sus miradas, su cariño, su amor? Al pensar en eso sus lágrimas y su dolor se incrementaron.

-Ha estado así desde que llego- informo Wilhelmina al recién llegado Alastor.

-¿Un chico?- pregunto Taro.

-Una chica- respondió Wilhelmina al tiempo que mostraba una fotografía de Kazumi sacada de su reciente salida, ella tenía cierta susceptibilidad acerca de su relación con esa civil por lo que decidió seguirla sin que se diera cuenta.

-Hum- fue la única respuesta de Alastor al ver aquella fotografía, no sabia quien era ni le importaba demasiado- asegúrate que este apta para su siguiente cacería.

-Entendido.

De regreso se encontró con otra sorpresa, su único tío Akira Yoshida había venido de visita.

-Buenas noches- saludo Kazumi con una reverencia.

-¡Kazumi-chan que sorpresa!- respondió su tío quien se encontraba sentado junto a sus padres- mira cuanto has crecido.

-Es cierto, parece que fue ayer cuando era solo una pequeña niña- comento la madre de la castaña.

-Con su permiso, pero tengo tarea que hacer- se excuso Kazumi. El día de ayer no pudo realizarla debido a su breve depresión y se había acumulado bastante.

-Ve, esfuérzate en tus estudios, como tu padre- dijo Akira entres risas, una vez Kazumi salio de la habitación los adultos regresaron a su charla- ¿entonces no puedes prestarme nada mas?

-Lo siento Akira- dijo el padre de Kazumi- pero las cosas no están tan fáciles como antes, de hecho yo pensaba que podías pagarme algo de lo que me debes para pagar las cuentas de este mes.

-Pero hermano- el rostro del tío de kazumi cambio de risueño a preocupado- yo no tengo dinero ahora por eso vine por un poco de tu ayuda.

-No te preocupes, no pretendo cobrarte si esta en una situación tan delicada, pero como vez tampoco tengo nada que darte.

-Ya veo, ya veo, entonces creo que mejor me voy- Akira se levanto para retirarse como anuncio- despídanme de Kazumi-chan.

-Claro, lo haremos- respondieron los padres de Kazumi.

Una vez fuera Akira Yoshida se fue a su apartamento a pie, no tenia auto lo había vendido hace poco y dentro de un poco más no tendría ni una cabeza sobre cuello. Sus deudas lo comenzaba a ahogar, los Yakuza iban detrás de él, aunque hace poco fuera parte de ellos. Pero una entupida redada de la policía antidroga lo había dejado desplumado, afortunadamente la investigación no lo había tocado pero ahora estaba endeudado hasta el cuello. Y para colmo de males su cuñado y su única hermana no estaban dispuestos a soltar un solo centavo más en su ayuda. Tampoco podía decirles que tenía problemas con la mafia, ellos eran muy conservadores y aunque no lo entregarían seguro si lo repudiarían y en ese momento era lo que menos necesitaba. Pero su visita no había sido una completa perdida de tiempo, ahora tenia una brillante idea para saldar sus deudas. Se dirigió a una cabina telefónica y marco.

-Hola jefe ¿como esta?, no, no tengo el dinero todavía, cálmese jefe escuche le tengo una propuesta, ¿Todavía tiene espacio para otra mas?, ya sabe ese cargamento que ira rumbo a los estados unidos, si ese, mire que le parece llevar una mas, si, una virgen, ehhh, verdad, si , no se preocupe yo se la daré intacta, si, si, hablamos luego- Akira colgó el teléfono, tal vez su hermanita no le diera nada, pero su querida sobrina si lo sacaría de sus problemas, de todas maneras ¿que es una desaparecida mas de tantas que hay al año?.

Dentro de su habitación Kazumi dormía feliz por primera vez en días, tal vez yuuji no había podido acompañarlos esta vez, pero Shana la había salvado de alguna situación incomoda o de algún "movimiento" que Ike pudo haber intentado; aunque se sorprendió mucho cuando Shana le entrego el peluche, tiempo después se dio cuenta que la morena no tenia mucha idea de como interactuar con otras personas, lo cual la llenaba de aun mas intriga y curiosidad por la chica de cabellera negra. Ike sin embargo tenia otros planes, acaparo toda conversación lo cual sumado a la timidez de Shana las alejo bastante durante un tiempo, hasta que Shana le gano a su timidez. Fue una simple pregunta la cual logró que volvieran a acercarse como aquel día, aun así la morena era bastante reservada acerca de su vida privada y de hecho hablaron más de su propia vida -la de Kazumi- que de Shana, sin embargo fue un gran acercamiento. Kazumi dio un suspiro, no sabía por que razón pero Shana parecía tener una especie de imán que la atraía cada vez que estaban cerca. Tal vez era esa aura de misterio, la seguridad que mostraba incluso al caminar, o la falta de ella cada vez que la veía sonrojarse, pero algo era seguro y es que cuando estaba cerca la morena ocupaba completamente sus pensamientos. Incluso se olvido de que Ike las acompañaba desde que comenzó a hablar con Shana hasta que el propio chico trataba de hacer acto de presencia.

-¿Que es lo que me pasa?- se cuestiono Kazumi al recordar el suceso que ocurrió cuando disfrutaba del acto de los delfines. Allí había descubierto a Shana observándola fijamente como la primera vez que se encontraron, sin embargo esta vez era diferente. La mirada de Shana era una de ¿felicidad?, ¿ternura?... ¿deseo?, lo único que Kazumi sabía era que en ese momento su corazón comenzó a acelerarse incluso mucho mas que cuando estaba en presencia de Yuuji y que cuando creyó oír que Shana la llamaba hermosa su corazón salto de la emoción, hasta que la morena reacciono aclarando el asunto, al parecer el espectáculo le había resultado aburrida y ya quería irse, pero ese pequeño momento nunca se borraría de su memoria. Tal vez la próxima vez que se encontraran aclararía un poco más nacientes sentimientos.

**N/A**

¡Hola otra vez!, a.C. regreso con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. La verdad yo no quería que esto fuera tan "amor a primera vista", ¡pero esta historia parece que se escribe sola! Otro detalle del que se pudieron dar cuenta es de la empatía que Shana parece tener solo con Yoshida, esto se me ocurrió por que en la serie original Shana al principio parece carecer completamente de esta cualidad (y de hecho parece nunca tenerla del todo), por lo que me pareció interesante usarla como motor de la relación ShanaXYoshida. Esta es como una especie de primera cita y las cosas ya salen mal aunque solo sea al final. Ike destroza las ilusiones de Shana (que dicho sea de paso ni la misma Shana conocía) y de paso el tío de Yoshida parece querer secuestrarla (linda familia), ¿que pasara ahora?, ¿Shana volverá a buscar a Yoshida o regresara a su antigua vida de soledad y apatía?, ¿Yoshida será realmente secuestrada? Rayos esto ya parece avance de telenovela, coff. Bueno sin nada mas que decir ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	4. Tristeza

Disclaimer: Shakugan no Shana y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, escribo esto solo por diversión.

**Advertencia: **AU, Universo Alternativo. Yuri/Femslash, osease una relación romántica entre dos mujeres, si no le agrada este tipo de historias simplemente puede ignorar esta y buscar otra que sea de su agrado, gracias.

**Fall in Love Diary**

Otra noche otra cacería, Shana se enfrentaba nuevamente con aquellos arrogantes hombres que siempre vestían trajes oscuros.

-Hombres enemigos en el pasillo a la izquierda, 8, no 9- anunció Wilhelmina quien se encontraba en un edificio adyacente observándolo todo con su mira telescópica y eliminando algunos mafiosos que tenían la mala suerte de encontrarse sin compañeros, así no eran capaces de dar aviso que eran acechados por un francotirador y se volvían blancos fáciles.

-Entendido- respondió Shana desde su compacto equipo de comunicación, llamó al ascensor e ingreso en él rápidamente. Los Yakuza se percataron de esto y dispararon mientras las puertas se cerraban. Volvieron a llamar al ascensor antes que llegara a su destino, una vez estuvo en posición ni siquiera esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran para descargar una lluvia de plomo. Pero una vez abierto el ascensor no encontraron a nadie dentro. Repentinamente un pequeño cilindro blanco cayó del techo del ascensor.

-¡Mier...!- la voz del Yakuza fue ahogada por una pequeña explosión, la vista de todos los mafiosos se volvió blanca y sus oídos solo escucharon un fuerte pitido. Mientras tanto Shana bajaba de la salida de emergencia del ascensor con su espada desenvainada y luego comenzaba a pasar su filo por las gargantas de sus ahora inofensivas presas, la carnicería termino en unos cuantos segundos.

-Llamare al equipo de limpieza- dijo la francotiradora, Shana entonces levanto la mirada al lugar donde se encontraba y luego respondió:

-Entendido- Wilhelmina sintió un estremecimiento al observar los ojos de la joven cazadora, estos mostraban algo que no deberían de expresar jamás en el campo de batalla: sentimientos.

**Capitulo 3**

**Tristeza**

-¿Entonces no responde ninguno de tus mensajes?- le pregunto Oga-chan a Kazumi.

-No, a ninguno- respondió Kazumi- y estoy bastante preocupada- se levanto repentinamente sobresaltando a los presentes- ¡¿y si le paso algo?!

-Que problema- susurro Ogata con una sonrisa nerviosa, Kazumi se calmo al percatarse de la reacción de sus amigos, dio un suspiro para calmarse y regreso a su asiento. Habían pasado ya dos días desde su salida a Seaworld con Shana e Ike, y desde ese día la morena no contesto ninguno de sus mensajes. Aunque tal vez estaba exagerando, la había conocido hace solo algunos días y no conocía prácticamente nada de ella, pero lo que la joven Kazumi más temía era que Shana volviera a encerrarse en su cascarón emocional (el cual poco a poco había logrado atravesar)-"y si le pasó algo malo"- pensó Kazumi, la incertidumbre la estaba matando- ¿no dijiste que Ike-kun hablo con ella después de que se bajaron del autobús?

-Uhm, si- respondió la joven Yoshida.

-¿Ya le preguntaste a Ike-kun de que hablaron?- intervino otra de sus amigas.

-Si, pero Ike-kun no quiere hablar de eso.

-¡Y si se le declaró!- exclamo Ogata como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a uno de los misterios del universo- ¡tal vez Shana lo rechazo!, ¡Ike insistió, se pelearon y ahora no responde a tus mensajes por que cree que puedes intervenir por Ike!- esta vez fue el turno de Kazumi de sonreír nerviosa. La hipótesis de Ogata tenía cierto sentido, pero a Kazumi le resultaba un tanto rebuscada, Ike nunca mostró esa clase de interés por Shana, y la morena ignoró campantemente la presencia del muchacho.

-De todas maneras- comenzó la joven Yoshida desparramándose sobre la mesa- quisiera hablar con ella otra vez- dijo suavemente con un tono de anhelo combinado con tristeza. Una vez se dio cuenta de lo que dijo -y sobretodo como lo dijo- reaccionó sonrojada- ¡Ah!, quiero decir que quisiera hablar con ella como amigas.

-Recuerdo que dijiste que se conocieron en esa tienda de discos- Kazumi asintió en respuesta- entonces puede ser que Carmel-san frecuente esa tienda y...- no tuvo tiempo para continuar.

-¡Tienes razón, gracias Oga-chan!- dijo Kazumi agarrando una de las manos de Ogata entre las suyas y con estrellas en los ojos.

-Jejeje, de nada.

Desde hace 6 meses que comenzó a seguir a la joven cazadora de oscura cabellera -no personalmente en todas las ocasiones- y este era uno de los sucesos más inusuales que había presenciado hasta el momento. Por segunda vez la jovencita regreso a la misma tienda, se paro frente a la misma máquina y no le sorprendería que incluso escuchara la misma canción. Según sus informantes fue precisamente en esta tienda en la cual la cazadora hizo contacto con una jovencita llamada Kazumi Yoshida- sobrina del narcotraficante fracasado Akira Yoshida- otra cosa que le informaron sus hombres fue la salida que hace dos días habían realizado ambas chicas con un joven hasta ahora desconocido, a pesar de que los detalles de la salida se habían perdido- por la inesperada presencia de Wilhelmina Carmel- se entero de la pequeña discusión que tuvo con el chico con lujo detalles gracias a sus avanzados aparatos de espionaje.

-Hum, esto se pondrá interesante- musito la extraña observadora al observar el ingreso de la joven de corto cabello castaño al local.

Kazumi entro a la tienda de discos para buscar a Shana tal como lo había planeado en la mañana, y la suerte le sonrió, encontró a la morena en el mismo lugar que la primera vez que se conocieron, levanto una de sus manos para saludarla, pero una vez estuvo mas cerca se detuvo al percatarse de algo inusual. Shana se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y los ojos escondidos tras su flequillo, pero lo más impactante eran las lágrimas que corrían por sus blancas mejillas.

-¿Shana-chan?- musito Kazumi con la mano medio levantada. Al escuchar su nombre la morena se sobresalto, volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Yoshida, entonces arrojo los audífonos que llevaba puesto y se dispuso a correr, pero era inútil, la castaña se había acercado lo suficiente para darle alcance y lograr atrapar uno de sus brazos para evitar su huida. Las dos se quedaron paralizadas y en silencio por un largo rato hasta que Kazumi rompió dicho silencio.

-¿Por que?- pregunto casi en un susurro- ¡¿por que huyes Shana-chan?!- reclamo recibiendo solo silencio como respuesta- ¡¿Es por Ike?!-más silencio- ¡¿te dijo algo, te hizo algo?!- nada- ¡respóndeme Shana-chan! ¿No somos amigas?

-No- fue la primera respuesta de la cazadora, esta volteo a ver a Kazumi con una mirada extremadamente fría. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron más ante la sorpresiva declaración además unas cuantas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de ellos.

-Yo creí que...

-¡Pues creíste mal!- exclamo la morena apenas conteniendo las lágrimas y disimulando su tristeza con enojo- ¡yo no soy tu amiga, nunca fui tu amiga y nunca quise serlo!- al mismo tiempo pensó-"quería ser algo mas pero se que eso es imposible"- Shana se soltó por la fuerza del ya débil agarre de Kazumi y salio corriendo, la castaña se quedo en su lugar tratando de asimilar las palabras de la morena antes de salir corriendo ella también.

-Si que fue interesante, y muy revelador- se dijo a si misma la observadora antes de retirarse igual que las atribuladas jovencitas- "ahora ¿que puedo hacer con esta información?"

De regreso a su casa Kazumi se encontraba llorando en su habitación, ¿por que Shana había dicho cosas tan crueles?, la habían pasado muy bien en Seaworld y parecía que la morena disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. ¿Ike tenía algo que ver con todo esto?, no podía evitar pensar en que papel tomo su amigo y pretendiente en la actitud de Shana hacia ella, ¿tal vez el chico se sentía celosos de la morena? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tono de su celular, la castaña se calmo un poco antes de contestar (era el número de su tío).

-Hola tío Akira- a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos su voz se noto quebrada y triste.

-¿Pasa algo Kazumi-chan?- pregunto el hombre con un tono de preocupación.

-No, nada- respondió tratando de calmarse y limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

-¿Enserio?, bueno de todas maneras te tengo una sorpresa Kazumi-chan- ¿una sorpresa?, ¿que será? Se pregunto la jovencita- te daré la dirección del lugar donde nos veremos, no le digas nada a tus padres, será una sorpresa para ellos también- dicho esto le dio la dirección y se despidió. Era extraño ¿por que su tío actuaba tan raro?, pero Kazumi no lo pensó demasiado, su tío era persona de confianza y necesitaba una distracción para olvidar el incidente con Shana.

Unos minutos mas tarde la joven Yoshida se encontraba en el lugar que la había citado su tío. No era nada de lo que esperaba, frente a ella se encontraba una oxidada puerta metálica con una rendija a la puerta de los ojos. Esta rendija se abrió luego de que Kazumi tocara, antes de que dijera algo el hombre que la observaba dijo:

-Debes ser la sobrina de Akira, pasa- un sonido metálico se oyó y luego la puerta se abrió. Una vez dentro la castaña se sorprendió. El local resulto ser un restaurante bastante elegante. Tosió un poco por el olor a tabaco que inundaba el ambiente. Prácticamente todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por hombres de traje, uno de los encargados la guió a la mesa que había reservado su tío- según le dijo el empleado del restaurante- una vez sentada el mismo hombre le pregunto:

-¿Quiere algo de tomar señorita?

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien- respondió un tanto nerviosa, no acostumbraba ir a esta clase de lugares y al parecer los clientes habituales del restaurante la veían como bicho raro pues encontró a varios de ellos observándola a momentos, algunas veces con sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros. El garzón regreso al poco rato con el vaso de agua, avergonzada como estaba la castaña tomo su bebida, esta tenía un sabor extraño pero la vergüenza que sentía le evitaba discernir demasiado bien este hecho, dio unos pocos sorbos mas y al cabo de un par de minutos un sueño abrumador la invadió, trato de luchar infructuosamente con esta sensación, pero fue inútil. Cayo dormida sobre la mesa, entonces unos hombres se acercaron ella y comenzaron a atarla y amordazarla, uno de ellos aprovecho para manosearla un poco pero su compañero golpeo su mano para que se detuviera.

-¡El jefe dijo que debía llegar intacta imbécil!

-Pero que son unos simples toquecitos- su compañero reacciono rabioso.

-¡No pienso recibir un castigo por tus estúpidas perversiones vámonos!- así a la vista de todos el par de Yakuza sacó a la jovencita por la puerta trasera del local. A nadie le importo, todos los presentes eran Yakuza y algunas damas de compañía que los acompañaban, ninguno diría una sola palabra del incidente a la policía.

Afuera del local nuestra observadora anónima esperaba que Akira llegara, esto nunca pasó. Entonces espero a que Kazumi saliera por la puerta principal de local, cosa que no tampoco sucedió. Espero unas horas más hasta cerca de la media noche.

-Minoru que sorpresa- dijo la mujer sin apartar la vista de la puerta de hierro.

-¿Que haces aquí Bel Peol?- un hombre salió de entre las sombras- si alguien mas te encuentra aquí te matara.

-Yo se lo que hago, mas bien es una suerte que estés aquí, ¿que sabes de Akira Yoshida?

-Es un narcotraficante pequeño, un distribuidor pequeño- añadió- ya te lo dije. Trato de convertirse en un distribuidor mediano, no tenía dinero pero consiguió que un Yakuza de alto rango le prestara algo de dinero. Para su mala suerte el cargamento que compró con ese dinero fue interceptado y el idiota ese se quedo en la calle. Su jefe le sigue cobrando todos los meses sin embargo, cada vez que se acerca la fecha ese imbécil se desespera por conseguir el dinero. Pero esta vez- hizo una pausa a la vez que su mirada se endurecía- esta vez vendió a su propia sobrina, incluso yo me siento asqueado con esto- dijo con ira en su voz.

-¿Su sobrina?, ¿Kazumi Yoshida?- pregunto Bel Peol interesada.

-Si, la pobre chiquilla llego esta noche sin saber lo que le esperaba, antes de que esos desgraciados actuaran yo me salí- Minoru se tomo un momento para calmarse- La pobre saldrá en la mañana del puerto con otras chicas igual de desgraciadas rumbo a los Estados Unidos. Todas ellas encerradas en uno de esos sucios contenedores que usan para la trata de blancas.

-Supongo que tú no serás parte de la operación Minoru-san.

-No, yo no me meto en esas cosas- dijo con evidente repulsión, la mujer no dijo nada más y se retiró discretamente. Un intricado plan tomaba forma en su cabeza "ahora solo debo pensar la forma en que Shana Carmel conozca esta información"

La susodicha cazadora se encontraba en una tienda cercana a su guarida. Ella acudía a este negocio frecuentemente debido a la cercanía con su residencia, usualmente lo hacía después de cada misión, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba allí para huir de los sermones de Wilhelmina. Si la primera vez que llegó llorando respetó su espacio en esta ocasión esto no fue así. Primero la interrogó para luego sermonearla "los cazadores no lloran", decía "menos por un estúpido civil". No podía soportarlo más.

-Disculpe señorita- la llamó el encargado.

-¿Que?- escupió, no estaba de un humor especialmente bueno esta noche.

-¿Usted es Shana Carmel?- pregunto el empleado, Shana levanto una ceja intrigada ¿como es que ese empleado sabía su nombre?, al cabo de un tiempo decidió responder afirmativamente.

-Si, ¿por que?

-Un hombre le dejo un mensaje- dicho esto le entrego un sobre con un mensaje adentro. Shana lo leyó con desconfianza, una vez terminó su rostro se transformo en una mueca de preocupación y salió corriendo de la tienda. Bel Peol que se encontraba fuera de la tienda sonrió con satisfacción y pensó:

-"Ve, cazadora, corre hacía tu destino"

**N/A**

Actualización con un día de retraso. Aunque el final ya esta planeado la historia esta tomando un rumbo que no esperaba, pero de todas maneras a partir de aquí comienza el drama. Yoshida ha sido secuestrada y por lo visto la pareja se encuentra en medio de un misterioso plan de Bel Peol cuyo papel no esta claro todavía. Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo y nos veremos hasta la siguiente actualización.


	5. Ai Shiteru

Disclaimer: Shakugan no Shana y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, escribo esto solo por diversión.

**Advertencia:** AU, Universo Alternativo. Yuri/Femslash, osease una relación romántica entre dos mujeres, si no le agrada este tipo de historias simplemente puede ignorar esta y buscar otra que sea de su agrado, gracias.

**Fall in Love Diary**

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto Wilhelmina al mismo tiempo que se paraba frente a la salida de la guarida bloqueándola.

-Eso no te importa- respondió la joven de oscura cabellera.

-Iras tras Kazumi Yoshida- no era una pregunta, más bien un afirmación. Shana frunció el ceño y se tensó un poco, busco su espada. No tenía tiempo que perder y si tenía que pelear contra su madrastra lo haría sin dudar. El severo semblante de Wilhelmina fue reemplazado por una fugaz expresión de resignación tras lo cual regreso a su habitual seriedad- puedes irte- declaro, la morena salió disparada fuera de su morada, aunque eso no evito que escuchara la advertencia de Wilhelmina.

-Si la vuelves a ver la matare- Shana no le dio mayor importancia, de todas maneras ya había decidido alejarse de ella, lo único que le importaba ahora era rescatarla.

**Capítulo 4**

**Ai Shiteru**

_4:00 a.m. Puerto._

En la entrada de un almacén viejo y sucio alrededor de media docena de Yakuzas bebían y jugaban a las cartas, deberían estar haciendo guardia pero no faltaban más que un par de horas para que su "mercancía" fuese metida en el contenedor, embarcada y sacada del país; además su único deber era, evitar que algún metiche descubriera la naturaleza de su "cargamento". Repentinamente se oyeron unos cuantos golpes desde adentro del almacén, golpes que se hicieron más fuertes.

-¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien allí?- se oyó la temblorosa voz de una de las jovencitas, los guardias se rieron y uno de ellos grito una respuesta.

-¡Cállate perra o te arrancare la lengua!- Kazumi (quien había sido la que tocó la puerta) se alejó inmediatamente de la entrada, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿quiénes eran esos hombres y quienes las chicas que estaban encerradas junto a ella? El miedo se apodero de ella y trato de encontrar otra salida. Las ventanas se encontraban a por lo menos 3 metros del suelo, eran muy altas y aunque estaba rodeada de enormes cajas de madera ninguna llegaba a tal altura, así lo comprobó cuando trato de subir por una de ellas. Entonces trato de pedirles ayuda a las jóvenes que compartían su encierro sin mayores resultados, ninguna de ellas comprendía muy bien su idioma y su voluntad ya se había apagado hace tiempo, tan solo se quedaron allí sentadas, resignadas a su cruel destino. Desesperada Kazumi corrió hacia la puerta y golpeo el enorme portón con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Déjenme salir!, ¡déjenme salir!- uno de los Yakuza pateo la puerta del otro lado y grito un insulto y otra amenaza en respuesta. La castaña sintió el golpe y cayó al suelo por su fuerza, no tenía escape alguno, allí comenzó a llorar.

Mientras tanto ya bastante de allí Shana se escabullía entre las sombras, sus sentidos estaban más alerta de lo usual, debían de estarlo. Los cazadores tenían un sistema de ataque basado en la rapidez y la sorpresa, apoyados por su excelente rama de inteligencia; ellos sabían siempre los movimientos, acciones, números, equipos, intereses y todo lo que tenían que saber sobre sus presas. Además de él inestimable apoyo logístico de otros cazadores y su equipo de limpieza. En esta ocasión Shana no tenía a ninguno de ellos y ninguna información a parte de la ubicación de Kazumi. Por suerte tampoco nadie la esperaba por lo que aún tenía el factor sorpresa, como prueba la parte trasera del almacén se encontraba desierta. Lanzó el arnés que había preparado, este se engancho tal como esperaba, lo jaló un poco para comprobar si soportaría su peso, una vez pasada la prueba la cazadora trepo por la cuerda, pronto Kazumi estaría libre y ella se alejaría para siempre de su vida.

En la entrada los confiados hombres continuaban con su juego, alguno que otro ya ebrio se descontrolaba un poco pero era de inmediato calmado por sus compañeros, fue en ese instante que se escuchó un sonido metálico, como si alguien hubiese tirado un recipiente cerca de allí. Ninguno de los Yakuza fue capaz de pensar más que eso pues una explosión siguió inmediatamente a aquel sonido, se trataba de una granada aturdidora lanzada por Shana. La cazadora bajo del techo rápidamente y segó la vida de los guardias con facilidad, guardó su espada y tomó la escopeta que llevaba en su espalda- "espero que esto sea suficiente"- pensó al ver el enorme candado que aseguraba la puerta, sin embargo ni siquiera logró apuntar la escopeta cuando tuvo que evitar unos disparos- "mierda"- pensó, esto era justamente lo que esperaba evitar. Sacó sus pistolas y devolvió los disparos, su excelente puntería la salvo esta vez pues sus atacantes acabaron muertos antes de siquiera comenzar una segundo ronda de disparos.

-¡Aléjense de la puerta si no quieren morir!- grito en advertencia.

-"¿Shana-chan?"- se preguntó mentalmente Kazumi quien pegó su oído a la puerta desde que comenzó el enfrentamiento, pero se alejó inmediatamente al escuchar como la escopeta era cargada. Instantes después se escuchó unos fuertes disparos y luego la puerta fue levemente abierta. Kazumi fue la primera en reaccionar antes su recién recuperada libertad, corrió hacia la puerta para agradecer a su salvadora- la castaña estaba totalmente segura que fue Shana quien acudió en su rescata- pero una vez afuera lo único que logro observar fue la silueta de una joven de larga cabellera que se alejaba cada vez más, entonces decidió seguirla.

-¡¿Shana-chan?!- llamó Kazumi ya en la oscura zona de carga la cual estaba llena de contenedores. Detrás de uno de ellos la cazadora esperaba pacientemente a que se alejara para poder salir de allí. Sabía que si se encontraba cara a cara con Kazumi probablemente terminara lastimándola más. Desgraciadamente no era la única escondida en las sombras- ¡Kyaaa!- un hombre joven de mal aspecto salió detrás de Kazumi y la capturó, sacó una pistola cuyo cañón poso en una de sus sienes.

-¡Sal ya cazadora o disparo!- exigió el extraño hombre- ¿acaso me tienes miedo? ¡Ja!, no te culpo porque yo soy el asesino de cazadores.

Shana salió lentamente de entre las sombras, en un primer momento pensó en escabullirse entre los contenedores y sorprender al tipo ese, pero ¿y si fallaba?, Kazumi moriría, eso era algo que no podía permitir.

-¡Manos arriba!- la cazadora hizo lo que le ordenaron, pero su acción dejo ver las diversas armas que llevaba entre sus ropas-¡alto!, arroja tus armas al suelo y luego patéalas aquí, ¡todas o le dispararé!

La morena obedeció, saco su espada, sus pistolas, la escopeta y varios cuchillos. Todas las armas llegaron a los pies del hombre en pocos segundos, este sonrió y escupió más órdenes.

-Ahora acércate- Shana continuo obedeciendo, Kazumi shockeada como estaba no lograba articular palabra alguna- ¡alto!- la morena estaba solo dos metros de distancia- ahora arrodíllate ¡pero no bajes las manos!- la cazadora se agachó, el hombre sonrió y apuntó su arma contra Shana. En ese momento Kazumi reaccionó mordiendo el brazo de su agresor, este gritó de dolor y arrojó a la castaña con la intención de rematarla después.

-¡AH!- el tipo de la pistola dio un grito aún más fuerte, su brazo derecho ya no estaba, Shana se lo había cercenado con su espada aprovechando su distracción. El "asesino de cazadores" se hincó debido al dolor bajo su cabeza para aminorarlo pero solo le facilitó el trabajo a la morena, esta levantó su espada y luego decapitó al pobre desgraciado que se atrevió a chantajearla con la vida de Kazumi. Hablando de la castaña esta vio sorprendida esta acción de parte de la cazadora, pero la adrenalina que circulaba por su cuerpo aminoró su aturdimiento. Shana observo rápidamente si la primogénita de la familia Yoshida se encontraba bien, por instinto Kazumi le devolvió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron una vez más.

Terror, un miedo tan grande como nunca antes había visto antes en cualquier otra mirada, ni siquiera entre las más cobardes de sus presas, o tal vez es que nunca les había dado importancia. Sin embargo en ese mar de miedo que eran aquellos orbes castaños aún subsistía, muy débil, aquella luz que la había hipnotizado desde la primera vez que los había observado, pero esta vez el terror opaco ligeramente aquella luz, sin embargo el terror que le transmitía Kazumi no hizo sino paralizarse, dentro de su corazón tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería escapar de aquel lugar para evitarse el dolor y el recuerdo de su amor no correspondido, pero por otro lado quería quedarse a proteger y confortar a aquel hermoso y vulnerable ángel. Antes que lograra reaccionar de cualquier modo Kazumi se incorporó y la capturo en un abrazo.

La cazadora no supo cómo reaccionar a este gesto, entonces Kazumi comenzó a llorar en su hombro, allí en esa posición Shana acaricio cabello, con timidez en un principio y luego con más confianza, es lo único que sentía que podría hacer por ella en ese momento.

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron en esa posición por un tiempo, hasta que las lágrimas de Kazumi dejaron de manar. En ese instante Shana regresó a su anterior dilema, ¿podía dejarla ir? Tenía a la castaña en sus brazos, en un estado muy vulnerable que desgarraba su -hasta hace poco- duro corazón, sin embargo no encontraba la voluntad suficiente para alejarse de ella. Eso era malo, la alejo gentilmente intentando deshacerse de tan complicados sentimientos. En eso su mirada volvió al rostro de Kazumi, ciertamente las lejanas luces artificiales del puerto no ensalzaban las facciones de la castaña, pero ciertamente aquello no era necesario, ni mucho menos para opacar su belleza o sus sentimientos. Precisamente eran los sentimientos de Kazumi los cuales anularon la poca voluntad para alejarse de ella que había reunido, los ojos de Kazumi precisamente le decían "no me dejes", "no me abandones", esto para la cazadora era insoportable.

-Ya basta- musito Shana.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la joven Yoshida sin saber muy bien a que se refería su salvadora.

-Por qué...- la cazadora no pudo terminar la frase, tenía tanto miedo de la reacción de Kazumi que decidió quedarse en silencio.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar la castaña, Shana se tensó por unos segundos antes de relajarse completamente en los brazos de Kazumi. Finalmente ¿qué más daba?, aunque la castaña la odiara no la volvería a ver ¿verdad?, ¿a qué le tenía tanto miedo? Levanto su rostro con decisión y respondió:

-Por qué...- los antiguos miedos y temores regresaron momentáneamente pero Shana logro ignorarlos- Ai Shiteru- los ojos de Kazumi se abrieron como reacción a tan inesperada declaración, iba a decir algo cuando el sonido de las sirenas de la policía llenó el ambiente. La cazadora tenía que irse, quisiera o no, volteo a ver a Kazumi aún en estado de Shock. En un acto impulsivo toco sus labios con los suyos, fue un beso suave y fugaz pero lleno de sentimientos. Luego de eso salió huyendo no sin antes susurrar:

-Lo siento.

Kazumi se quedó parada en el mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Bel Peol con pistola en mano llegó. La mujer se acercó lentamente esperando alguna clase de reacción de Kazumi, al ver que esta no era consciente de su presencia se acercó al cadáver del hombre que amenazo a las chicas y le saco algo de entre sus ropas. Esta era un cámara espía junto a todo el enjambre de cables que estaba conectado a ella. Una vez los guardo dentro de sus ropas se acercó a la shockeada jovencita. Toco suavemente uno de sus brazos y Kazumi se sobresaltó.

-No te asustes- dijo con suavidad, la castaña volteo a verla, en ese instante la mujer que se hacía llamar Bel Peol saco una identificación y una placa- soy policía.

**N/A**

Tarde, tarde lo sé, pero como sé que a nadie le importan mis excusas nos saltaremos esa parte. Al fin Shana logró confesarse a Kazumi, pero ¿cuál será la reacción de la castaña?, además las cosas parecen bastante feas para su relación, ambas han vivido demasiado en muy poco tiempo y para empeorar las cosas Wilhelmina amenazó de muerte a Kazumi si Shana volvía a verla. Bel Peol es policía, seguro que algunos se lo imaginaban, pero ¿eso es todo? Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a mis poquísimos lectores (creo que no son más de tres según las estadísticas de la página) por su tiempo y su paciencia.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
